legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P16/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the house hanging out. Bwynraya's Targhul are seen waiting in the kitchen) Cait: *Groans* Where is it? Ryan: Come on, I'm so hungry! (Jessica is seen with them) Jessica: Just wait a bit kids. Mom's getting your food. Jay: But we're hungry nooooooow! Jessica: *Thinking* Man these kids are impatient... (A moment later, Bwynraya returns with some of the heroes who bring food) Bwynraya: Time for lunch kids! Cait: *Gasp* Ryan: Alright! Chance: Finally! We're starving down here! (The heroes give the infants the food) Bwynraya: Eat up guys! (The infants begin eating) Alex: Aww. Jack: There they go. Bwynraya: *Smiles* Jessica: Bout time you got done guys. They seemed to be getting antsy. Erin: Well, they should be satisfied now. Ryan: *Eating* Oh we are! Cait: *Eating* Ah yeah this is great! Erin: Well Bwynraya, after they're finished what's next? Bwynraya: Well, I have been thinking. Erin; Yes? Bwynraya: What would you kids say to visiting this "Nettle" person? Erin: Nettle? Raynell: You wanna go see her? Bwynraya: Yes. I'm rather interesting in seeing this new nest. Alex: Hmm. It would be a good idea to pay Nettle a visit. See how she's doing as its Alpha. Erin: I agree. Rose: Yeah! I'm down for it! Alex: Well, then we should get ready. Raynell: Yes! Rose: Right away Alex! Alex: Oh hey Miles! Miles: Yes? Alex: You wouldn't mind staying and watching the babies would you? Miles: Not in the least. Alex; Great. Then we'll leave you to it. (Miles nods as the heroes go to get ready. It then cuts to later on as they're all seen approaching Nettle's nest) Alex: Should be just ahead. Bwynraya: Right. (The heroes keep walking before they see Nettle's nest up ahead) Erin: There it is. Bwynraya: Wow. It is a lot bigger then X's nest. Rose: I can't wait to see the inside. It was pretty dark and gloomy before. Jessica: Yeah it was. Erin: I just hope she's helped the males improve. Alex: Well let's find out. (The heroes head up to the door) Alex: Here we go! (Alex opens the door, causing the heroes to look in awe) Erin: *Gasp* Rose: Wow! Look at it! (The gloom from before seemed to have vanished form the nest as they heroes all see tons of Targhuls all over the place. Males and females walking, talking, going about they're business, and even infants are free to explore where they wish) Jessica: Oh yeah. I think its safe to say things have improved! Rose: Of definitely! Raynell: This is amazing! Erin: I wonder where Nettle is! ???: Defenders? (The heroes look to find Gillian approaching) Alex: Oh hey! Raynell: Gillian! Gillian: This is a surprise. What brings you all here? Erin: We came over here to visit. Gillian: Oh really? Alex: Yeah we wanted to see how things are going. Gillian: Oh MUCH has changed! Come let me take you to see Nettle! Rose: Okay! Raynell: We'll follow you! (Gillian nods as he leads the heroes to meet Nettle) Alex: This is a surprise. Erin: Yeah. He seems more confident now. And he's not stuttering. Gillian: Oh yes, Graves has been helping me get over my stuttering problem. And with Nettle as our Alpha, everyone is so much friendlier now, so I don't have to worry about being beaten up if I upset someone. Alex: Well that's good! Raynell: Nice to see that Gillian. Gillian: Thanks. Now then, right in here guys! (The heroes approach Nettle's chamber) Gillian: Here's her chamber! (Gillian knocks) Gillian: Nettle! Its me! The Defenders are here! Nettle: *Voice* DEFENDERS?!?! (Footsteps are heard rushing as the door opens and a happy Nettle opens the door) Nettle: Defenders! Alex: Hey Nettle! Rose: It's us! Erin: How's it going? Nettle: It is going great! Gillian, be a dear and get Graves! Gillian: You got it! *Runs off* Nettle: Come! Follow me! I have so much to show you! Alex: Okay! Rose: Lead the way Nettle! (Nettle begins to lead the heroes) Nettle: Let me show you how much I've changed the place! You'll love it! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts